


My tips on posting to A03

by missy3307



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Advice, when posting fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy3307/pseuds/missy3307





	My tips on posting to A03

So, I wanted to post a work saying what I do when I write. I always write in my Google Docs (or you can use Microsoft Office) because it saves my work automatically. If I wrote in just in A03's box to submit, it would be erased if my laptop crashed. However, if I write it in Google Docs it will automatically save what I wrote so I don't need to worry about losing my idea and what I wrote so far. So I urge you to use Google docs or Microsoft Office but with MW make sure you save often!


End file.
